Misery Loves Company
by SunReyes
Summary: Martin admits his true feelings to the one he loves. Post—The Bus


Title: Misery loves Company  
  
Author: SunReyes  
  
Summary: Martin admits his true feelings to the one he loves. Post—The Bus  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only a few ideas rambling through my mind. I mean no harm to any shipper pairings and well---it was just something I had to write. In the meantime, read on and enjoy!  
  
******  
  
I down the amber liquid, feeling it burn down my throat. I cringe and place the shot glass back on the table.  
  
"Samantha, I think you've had enough."  
  
I hear Martin's voice and grimace, waving to the bartender for another shot to down my misery.  
  
"No more," Martin tells the bartender. I move my hand over my side, remembering my holster isn't there, and I feel myself sinking even lower.  
  
His hands move over mine, but I don't even feel its presence. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Talk to me," his voice whispers, and I can barely make out his words among the loud voices in the bar.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" I shrug, eyeing the bartender as he pours another shot for me. "I killed two people today. I could have cost a lot more kids their lives and I had my badge and gun taken from me. Do you have any idea of how that feels?"  
  
"Nobody's questioning your judgment," he answers and I advert my eyes to the shot glass, quickly downing it and feeling the room spin.  
  
"Yeah, right," I retort.  
  
"Samantha, you're upset."  
  
"You think?" My eyes meet his. "I'm going to be under OPR review now because of the shooting. If anyone else would have done it, there'd be no problems, but because I got shot, everything's different."  
  
"Samantha, do you hear what you're saying?"  
  
"Forget it," I roll my eyes and wave for the bartender.  
  
"No more," Martin tells me seriously. "We have work in the morning and you don't need to be hung over."  
  
"I'll be fine. I haven't had a hangover since my twenty-first birthday. I can handle myself."  
  
"I'm sure you can," he answers, his eyes watching mine. "Samantha," he pauses, letting out a soft sigh and taking a sip of his beer. He shakes his head no, deciding not to tell me whatever's on his mind.  
  
I stand up, needing to use the bathroom, but my legs don't seem to be cooperating all that well. The room spins wildly and I feel my feet give way beneath me. "Hang on," he grabs my elbow, moving to wrap his arm behind me. "I'm taking you home."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"It's Martin." His voice is gruff and I roll my eyes.  
  
"I know," I nod towards the door, "Jack."  
  
"Shit," he groans, seeing our boss making his way into the bar with another woman, and it's not Maria. I feel my eyes burn and my stomach knot. I try to run off to the bathroom, now wanting to cry but not able to see straight. Maybe I'm imagining things, but Martin doesn't seem too pleased either  
  
"Take me home," I groan, feeling Martin ushering me into his car. I close my eyes, feeling the world spin and my heart shatter.  
  
He walks with me up the stairs and I fiddle with the lock, not able to slide my key into the door.  
  
"Here," he takes the keys from my hands, unlocks the door and walks me inside.  
  
I drop my coat and walk out of my shoes, leaving them on the floor. "You coming?" I gesture for him to follow me into the bedroom.  
  
"Samantha." His eyes are on me, trying to read my mind and what I want. I step towards him, press my mouth to his and drag him into the bedroom, answering his question.  
  
The bright golden sunlight shines in through the windows and I roll around, feeling a warm hand at my waist. "Jack?" I glance over, nodding my head and slowly remembering the night's events that panned out. Martin's sound asleep beside me and I slip from his grip and head into the shower to get ready for work.  
  
Twenty minutes later I emerge wrapped in a towel and notice Martin still sound asleep. I draw my hand over his forehead and on his cheek. "Hey, Martin."  
  
"Hmmm?" He rolls onto his back and opens his eyes. Seeing me brings a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Work," I remind him, leaning down and grabbing his clothes from the night before. I toss them onto the bed and make my way into the closet to find something to wear. "I'll meet you at the office," I answer, heading into the bathroom before shutting the door to get changed and ready for work.  
  
I hear the front door shut and let out a soft breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.  
  
I head into the kitchen, grab a quick bite to eat, finish getting ready and make my way to work.  
  
"Sam." I hear Jack's voice and he waves me into his office to have a word with him. "Would you mind closing the door?"  
  
"Okay." I shut the door and approach his desk.  
  
"Last night," he begins and I glance away.  
  
"I don't need to hear any excuses. You're free to do what you want."  
  
"Sam, it's not what you think." My eyes meet his with a sigh. "I was looking into what would happen if I filed for divorce—how child custody and the assets would be handled. I wanted a professional opinion. I swear to you, Sam. That is all that happened." He pauses, eyeing me and then the door when he sees Martin making his way into the office. "I'm glad you've found someone else."  
  
"Jack," I pause letting out a frustrated sigh. "You're getting divorced?"  
  
"I was considering it but," he pauses glancing down at the photos on his desk, "they deserve another chance."  
  
"Your girls?" He nods his head and his eyes meet mine. "This doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leaving the bar with Martin," I remind him.  
  
He lets out a sigh, "Samantha, I'm glad you're able to move on."  
  
"I haven't," I whisper.  
  
His eyes stare at mine and he nods. "You have a meeting downstairs with OPR for reinstatement."  
  
"I know," I nod with a sigh. "Wish me luck," I tease, heading out the door.  
  
"Samantha." I hear Martin's voice and see his huge grin. I really don't want Danny to know what happened. He'd never let me hear the end of it.  
  
"Can it wait?"  
  
"I guess so. Where are you off to?"  
  
"OPR," I remind him.  
  
"Oh, right. I've got to grab a file from downstairs anyhow. Mind if I ride the elevator down with you?"  
  
"Sure," I shrug, heading down the hall and hitting the button to go down.  
  
"I know we shouldn't talk about this here, but there's something I really want to tell you."  
  
The elevator doors open and we step inside. We're all alone and I feel my world suddenly getting smaller and smaller. I've never been claustrophobic, but right now I'm feeling that way.  
  
"Sam, I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
"Jack--"  
  
"What? I'm Martin."  
  
I pause, realizing what I've said. "Jack, calls me Sam."  
  
"I can't call you Sam?" He looks hurt and I close my eyes, raising my hand to my face as I feel my head suddenly aching.  
  
"Martin, last night," I drop my hand and meet his gaze, "it was nice but it was also just sex. You have to realize that."  
  
"Samantha, I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Martin, but I still love Jack." The elevator doors open and I step out, leaving Martin dumbfounded as I head down to OPR.  
  
The End. 


End file.
